


The Day We Met

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Slight Angst in the beginning, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: No one can see her cry. What happens when someone does?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I should be updating what broke him, but my bestie requested me to write her some Bill and Fleur fluff so this story was born. The books don't really talk much about Bill and Fleur, so I had fun making how they met. This might become a series of oneshots about them. We'll see! I know this isn't the longest but its 600 words of fluff. I hope you guys like it!

_Fleur’s POV_

I can’t believe how the tournament ended. I can’t believe Cedric is dead; he was a sweet man. We weren’t friend but I would never wish this on anybody!

I’m so scared Voldemort is going to come after us. I ran as soon as I could, trying to get away from people. At Beauxbatons, we are taught not to show emotion, to always stay a proper lady. If I was seen crying, who knows what would happen. I finally find myself alone in a small hallway in Hogwarts.

I finally let myself go, burying my face in my knees as I sob. I hear a rustling from further down the hall, but hear no footsteps so I stay put. “Are you okay love?” I hear a man say from above me. I jump up, trying to run but tripping over a rug. “Bloody hell love, I’m not going to hurt you. Wait, aren’t you that girl that competed in the tournament?” I nod as I slowly stand up, looking the man in the face for the first time.

I don’t expect what meets my eyes. A stunning man stands before me, a man with deep green eyes and rich red hair. I feel a little breathless from being so close to him. “I’m Fleur Delacour. And you are?” I ask, glancing down at his smile before looking back into his eyes. His deep, gorgeous eyes.

“I’m Bill Weasley. It’s a pleasure to meet you Fleur.” He says as he bends down to kiss my hand. I feel a blush start to spread across my cheeks, and I bite my lip so I don’t start grinning like a moron.

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Weasley. Are you related to Ron by any chance?”

“Ron’s my little brother. And please, call me Bill. I’m not that old. I’m only 20 years old my dear. Do I really look that old?” I giggle at what he says. This man has quite the charm over me. I never giggle at anything a boy says. Then again, Bill is hardly a boy.

“Of course not. So what’s your profession? Do you live around here?” I’m nervous about talking to him. I never get nervous. What’s happening to me?

“I’m a curse breaker for Gringotts bank. It’s a truly incredible job, it keeps me on my toes. What are you thinking of going into after you finish school?” How do I make it seem nonchalant that I’m taking classes to prepare me to be a curse breaker?

“I’m actually taking the required courses to become a curse breaker myself. My mom really wanted me to go into a traditionally feminine job but that’s not where my heart was. She definitely wants me to embrace my veela side more than I’m comfortable with.” I silently curse myself when I realize what I said, not meaning to say anything about being part veela.

Men treat me differently when they find out the truth. Veela are normally highly desired women, women that have the charm to be with any man she could want. I have never used the veela charm. I believe in freedom to think without a stupid beauty charm to alter your mind.

“That explains a lot. You being part veela. I definitely felt the charm when you looked into my eyes.” He says with a blush spreading across his cheeks. I look down, a warm blush quickly spreading across my cheeks yet again. “I have to go, but feel free to send me an owl if you ever want to talk. I’d love to talk you again.” I nod, a little smile lighting up my eyes and spreading across my cheeks. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Fleur Delacour. I hope I have the pleasure again.” He kisses my hand, and is gone.


End file.
